Video service providers typically provide video content to users via displays associated with set top boxes that receive video programs from a network associated with the video service provider. The set top boxes may include tuners that receive audio visual feeds from a video service provider and digital video recorders (DVRs) that record the audio visual feeds. The video service providers may also provide additional services such as Internet, landline and wireless telephone services.